cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Episodi de I maghi di Waverly
= Elenco episodi = Prima stagione (2007 - 2008) * La folle svendita dei dieci minuti (Crazy 10-Minutes Sale) * Il primo bacio (First Kiss) * Attenta all'elfo! (I Almost Drowned in a Chocolate Fountain) * La nuova apprendista (New Employee) * Senza regole (Disenchanted Evening) * Il tappeto volante (You Can't Always Get What You Carpet) * La scelta di Alex (Alex's Choice) * Il cane di Justin (Curb Your Dragon) * Serata da film (Movies) * Un brufolo di troppo (Pop Me and We Both Go Down) * Pozione d'amore (Potion Commotion) * Il genio della bottiglia (Justin's Little Sister) * Scuola di maghi 1° parte (Wizard School Part I) * Scuola di maghi 2° parte (Wizard School Part II) * La partita di baseball (The Supernatural) * Il fratello di papà (Alex in the Middle) * La pagella (Report Card) * Il nuovo lavoro di Alex (Credit Check) * Riley molla Alex (Alex's Spring Fling) * Quinceañera (Quinceañera) * Il museo d'arte (Art Museum Piece) Seconda stagione (2008 - 2009) * I panta-sapienti (Smarty Pants) * Attenti al lupo (Beware Wolf) * Il diario animato (Graphic Novel) * La corsa (Racing) * Maximan, il fratello di Alex (Alex's Brother, Maximan) * Salviamo la scuola di magia 1° parte (Saving WizTech Part I) * Salviamo la scuola di magia 2° parte (Saving WizTech Part II) * Harper lo sa (Harper Knows) * Il taxi 804 (Taxi Dance) * La freccia dell'amore (Baby Cupid) * Il piano B (Make It Happen) * Ah, queste fate... (Fairy Tale) * La settimana della moda (Fashion Week) * La mano che dà una mano (Helping Hand) * Alla scoperta dell'arte (Art Teacher) * Un salto nel futuro (Future Harper) * Gli aiutanti felici (Alex Does Good) * Un inganno gigantesco (Hugh's Not Normous) * Quando il mentore ci mette lo zampino (Don't Rain on Justin's Parade- Earth) * Giochi di famiglia (Family Game Night) * Un'intesa inaspettata (Justin's New Girlfriend) * Tutor, il tutore (My Tutor, Tutor) * Il murales (Paint By Committee) * Il cappello di Merlino (Wizards for a day) * In crociera (Cast-Away (To Another Show)) - Prima parte dell'episodio crossover "I maghi sul ponte di comando con Hannah Montana" (Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana). L'episodio continua in Zack e Cody sul ponte di comando (ep. 1x21) & Hannah Montana (ep. 3x19). * Maghi contro vampiri: Justin e Juliet (Wizards vs. Vampires on Waverly Place) * Maghi contro vampiri: Dove osano i vampiri (Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites) * Maghi contro vampiri: Appuntamento in sogno (Wizards vs. Vampires: Dream Date) * Maghi contro vampiri: Un ballo indimenticabile (Wizards & Vampires vs. Zombies) * Poteri a rischio (Retest) Terza stagione (2009 - 2010) * Frankie Stein (Franken-girl) * Halloween (Halloween) * Il cacciatore di mostri (Monster Hunter) * Tre mostri (Three Monsters) * Notte al museo (A Night at the Lazerama) * La casa delle bambole (Doll House) * Harper la Maratoneta (Marathon Helper) * Una coppia... artistica (Alex Charms a Boy) * Maghi contro lupi mannari 1º parte (Wizards vs. Werewolves - Part 1) * Maghi contro lupi mannari 2º parte (Wizards vs. Werewolves - Part 2) * L'incantesimo della positività (Positive Alex) * Elezioni e punizioni (Detention Election) * Quel tipo sembra Shakira (Dude Looks Like Shakira) * Mangia con la banda (Eat to the Beat) * La ruota di scorta (Thirt Wheel) * La rivoluzione dei maghi (The Good, the Bad, and the Alex) * Un salto nel vecchio West (Western Show) * Alex è amica del preside (Alex's Logo) * Quell'insetto di papà (Dad's Buggin' Out) * La fidanzata segreta di Max (Max's Secret Girlfriend) * Una scintilla di troppo (Alex Russo, Matchmaker?) * Il clone di Justin (Delinquent Justin) * Il capitano Jim Bob Sherwood (Captain Jim Bob Sherwood) * Come ti rovino l'audizione (Russos vs. Finkles) * Il mondo allo specchio (All About You-Niverse) * Lo zio Ernesto (Uncle Ernesto) * Voltare pagina (Moving on) * Alex salva Mason 1º parte (Wizards Unleashed - Part 1) * Alex salva Mason 2º parte (Wizards Unleashed - Part 2) * Il segreto svelato (Wizards Exposed) Quarta stagione (2010 - 2011) * Alex rivela il segreto (Alex Tells the World) * Alex si ritira (Alex Gives Up) * Con un po' di fortuna (Lucky * Le piccoline di papà (Daddy's Little Girl) * Non c'è Rosie senza spine (Everything's Rosie for Justin) * Il secondo primo appuntamento (Dancing with Angels) * Maghi contro Angeli (Wizards vs. Angels) * Max è tornato! (Back To Max) * Zeke il mago (Zeke Finds Out) * Ricordi da dimenticare (Magic Unmasked) * Ti presento i miei (Meet The Werewolves) * Il domatore di bestioni (Beast Tamer) * Il mago dell'anno (Wizard of the Year) * Una giornata al mare (Misfortune at the Beach) * Come ti distruggo l'asteroide (Wizards Vs. Asteroids) * Justin rientra in gara (Justin's Back In) * Alex e le marionette (Alex The Puppetmaster) * Le mie due Harper ( My Two Harpers) * I maghi dell'appartamento 13B (Wizards of Apartment 13B) * La coinquilina fantasma (Ghost Roommate) * Il morso dello zombie (Get Along, Little Zombie) * Gorog l'invasore (Wizards vs. Everything) * Il covo non si tocca (Rock Around the Clock) * Harperentola (Harperella) * La gara finale (Who Will Be the Family Wizard) Maghi di Waverly, I